


Getting Distracted

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's room, Cute Alec, Fluff, I'm not good with tags seriously, M/M, Serious Conversation, Set after 2x01, busy Alec, convo between Magnus and Victor, excuse me, flirty Magnus at the end, funny Izzy kind of, kiss, subtil Magnus, worry Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Alec saw Magnus escorted by two guards down Aldertree's office and get worried about him meanwhile Magnus has a deep conversation with Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely friend you help me correcting it ♥

It was a busy afternoon at the Institute and everyone was minding their own business, trying to find leads on Valentine. Alec was in the great hall where all the computers were based. He was searching for as well but without any success. He didn't hear anything from Magnus since their reconciliation on his balcony. Honestly, he was in such a hurry to find his brother that he didn't really have time to think about him. Alec was under Victor Aldertree's command and couldn't leave the ward perimeter of the Institute. It definitely wasn't helping him build a relationship with Magnus. His sister Isabelle was next to him. She was looking at the shadowhunters autopsy results on her screen. She turns her head to her brother informing him that she might have heard the head talking about the visit from the high warlock. Alec who wasn't really paying attention, suddenly turns his head to Isabelle, surprised of her affirmation. She assures him that it was real and Alec looked at his phone, checking if Magnus has sent him something concerning this visit. But nothing, no notification from his boyfriend. Could he play low profile since the leadership changed? The shadowhunter knew that Magnus was doing everything he possibly could to get Jace back and Alec was really touched by his actions. After their talk the last time they saw each other and how fast Alec left after sensing his parabatai, he still had doubts about Magnus and him being on good terms.

 

Hours passed without any sign of the Warlock arrival until the church's big doors opened following by two shadowhunters escorting Magnus down the hall. Oh God, was he arrested? Did he do something bad or was it because of him and their relation? Alec was mad at himself for not knowing more about the situation and not being able to do anything. He watched him passing the room like nothing was wrong but still Alec was still worried. Where did they plan on taking him? Aldertree’s office? They exchanged a gaze and Magnus's smile delivered a reassuring aura around him and made Alec feel better a little bit. But the shadowhunter couldn't wash away all his apprehensions towards this situation. Soon Magnus's figure disappeared into the long corridor leading to Victor's office. Alec freed a breath he didn't know he had held. He looked at his sister astonished as him to see Magnus escorted. He could read some concern in Izzy's eyes, she didn't know what was happening either, he thought.

 

When he wanted to get the image of his boyfriend from his mind, he sat behind his desk and returned to his task. Minutes passed and Alec couldn't focus, all he saw was the man he cared about being sent into the head of the Institute with two shadowhunters guards armed with multiples weapons. They could take his life in a flesh if they wanted but Magnus could make them suffer for days if he felt the need to. He never doubted how powerful he was but had some concerns about the consequences of his act if a thing like this might happened.

 

*********

 

Magnus had met Alec down the hall but wished he hadn't because he knew the moment Alec will see him, he will start to worry. The warlock didn't know why he was asked to come for and he didn't want to get too many suspicions about it. After all, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, making suffer or putting him on trial will only make the others downworlders burned up. He arrived in front of the head's door and the two guards who accompanied him positioned themselves each at the side of the entrance. Magnus took a breath and knocked, quickly followed by a man’s voice telling him to enter. He took a second breath and opened the door. At first, he didn't saw the man standing up next to windows turning his back on him and looking at the city slowing diving into the night. When Victor turns around and finally focus his eyes on Magnus, he was amazed to see that the man wasn't much older than his Alexander.

 

 

'' I'm Victor, but you know me I presume? Oh sorry, I'm forgetting my manner, have a seat. '' He showed the armchair next to the chimney, inviting him to take place in it. This man had something that Magnus couldn't quite place but he was sure that wasn't happiness. He must have lost something dear to him that changed him, his voice could also affirm what he could see. Magnus felt a kind of felt pity to not had known that he didn’t know him before that event because he was sure that this man who was sitting next to him was once jovial.

 

'' You must be wondering why I called you here for a meeting. '' He added taking a mug full of tea before offering one to Magnus. The warlock took it with the purest manner and put it closer to his lips, inhaling the scent before taking a sip.

 

'' I am indeed, but I'm sure you have your reasons.'' He was being polite but didn't want to beat about the bush. Soon the meeting will be finnished he could go back home or if he was allowed to, spenT time with his shadowhunter.

 

'' In fact, I do. I heard from some '' little birds '' you were searching for Jace Wayland on your own, is that correct? '' He asked, looking at the fire which lit the room now that it was darken due to the night setting in. He had no reason to lie to him after all.

 

'' Yes it's correct, why? Does that pose a problem? '' He took another sip, glancing at Victor in the anticipation of his answer.

 

'' Ah you got me there Mr. Bane, for me it isn't that much of a problem, but for the Clave, it's another story actually. You seem quite close to the case for them and too much involved with the person that this concerns. '' He was now looking at Magnus with a strange smile placed on his face. A little bit fake and amused at the same time Magnus remark.

 

'' The Clave should know by now, my personal life doesn't interfere with my judgment. '' He crossed his legs, trying to relax now that he knew the reason behind this meeting.

 

'' Well you seem pretty confident perhaps you know something that I don't Mr. Bane? Oh, but I forget, you actually might since you were there when Jace Wayland betrayed and and ran with Valentine Morgenstern. '' He pointed at Magnus with his mug still in his hand. This man had a way of staying calm and professional when all it that could be seen was sadness and boredom in his eyes.

 

*********

 

Alec was burning with anxiety and was starting to get on his sister's nerves. He had totally abandoned his task and was walking back and forth in the room. Isabelle felt sorry for him, Jace was already one thing to worry about but now Magnus was here and it wasn't foretelling anything good. But she didn't show it, staying strong for her brother.

 

'' I'm sure it's just a casual meeting Alec, nothing more. '' She tried to comfort him, putting her arms around him. They never showed affection in a public place but Isabelle knew he needed to feel encouraged and reassured.

 

'' Then why didnt he text me about it Iz ? '' His soft voice replayed, his hands now resting on hers. It broke her heart. Alec was genuinely caring about Magnus. How far her brother had come, him who once said that emotions were nothing but a distraction and weren't good for judgment. Now, he was so much more opened with his feelings that Izzy could see them through his eyes.

 

'' Maybe because he thought you were too busy to notice his message and obviously he knew it will make you worry, I mean look at you, can you honestly blame him ?. '' She gently laughed in hopes to see Alec’s smile, but it didn't come. Nothing or no one could change his mood except Magnus.

 

'' I can't stay here waiting for a sign Izzy, I need to know what is happening. '' Alec pulled away from his sister's embrace, turning himself in order to look at her. He was searching for support from her, like an permission for him to go.

 

Alec decided to go into Victor’s office to get more intel despide Isablle’s dissaproval. Magnus was a part of him now and he felt like family to him. Family was the only thing for Alec that nobody could go after, it was forbidden and everyone knew it. Jace was already enough for him and now Magnus? Perhaps Aldertree didn't know it yet but he will soon.

 

'' No, '' Izzy looked at her brother, '' I know what you're thinking right now and no Alec don't do it. You will escalate the situation. Stay put, I might have an idea. Just stay here, ok? '' She ordered to her brother, not really knowing if he will listen to her or not. But he actually agreed by nodding his head. Thank the angels.

 

Izzy left the room letting Alec alone with his conscience. He didn't know her plan but he hoped it will work. Alec guessed that after everything that happened, he was kind of off a little bit. His parabatai was missing and their bond was suffering from the distance. Alec felt vulnerable and extremely sensitive, but also weak. His parabatai's rune was aching him like someone was trying to take it off rubbing tirelessly on it. Also, the fact that he was confined and couldn't go out on patrol or anywhere was slowly starting to make him sick. Since his little escapade at Magnus’s loft, the security around him was reinforced. Just for once he wanted to be able to walk on the New York streets and breathe the fresh air. Alec was starting to realize how Hodge must have felt all these years, stuck here.

 

*********

 

'' Perhaps I do, I owned Jace, for saving our lives. You can condemn him and order his execution, but that doesn't change the fact that he ran away to protect us. '' He was defending Jace because he truly saved his life and after all, he was Alexander's parabatai. No matter what he could possibly say, Jace was a part of him and Magnus knew what parabatais could do for each other.

 

'' Is that so? Are you saying that I should maybe reconsider my order? Aldertree asked intrigued by Magnus’s declaration. He looked one more time at the fireplace, admiring the curse of the flames.

 

'' You won't change them, I can try to discourage you, but in the end that would only risk our good relationship, isn't it? '' Magnus laughed out loud. Aldertree had the guts to push him to a path he didn't want to go despite all the sympathy he could have for him. '' I mean that's not in my best interest to have you turning youR back on me, right? ''

 

'' Indeed, you don't want your precious Alec to suffer if I'm not mistaken? This time Magnus's jaw clenched, he knew being close to Alec would come up in this meeting. Of course, it couldn't only be about Jace, that was the point for Aldertree.

 

'' Is that a threat, I'm hearing? '' Magnus tried to cool himself down, he couldn't let his emotions jump back into it or Victor would win.

 

'' No, just an ascertainment. I heard all about you and Alec Lightwood back in Idris and was really curious to know the nature of your relationship, that's all. '' He was actually smiling, amused by Magnus pretending to be calm.

 

'' Oh is that so? Well if you know so much I don't need to explain it to you. Does my relationship with this shadowhunter also pose a problem? '' Magnus finally regained his sass and his old self. He won't let Victor get to him that easily even if it was about Alec. Magnus lived for centuries and met a lot of people like Aldertree. He knew how they think and could easily put them down with words if he really wanted to. But he won't, he needs to stay in control, polite and with his irreproachable manner.

 

'' Not at all, I just find it amusing that you, the High Warlock chose someone like Alec Lightwood to spend your quality times with. '' The fire was reflecting into his eyes and his teeth could be seen from his smile. The room only lightened by the fire and some candles felt heavy and the tension between the two men started to come to an edge.

 

'' You don't choose who you are attracted to I presume, do you know that feeling Victor? '' Magnus saw a change in Victor's eyes like he had just touched a sensitive spot. He wanted to end this meeting as soon as possible because their talk didn't lead to anything for Magnus, but he knew that Victor was getting what he wanted.

 

'' Perhaps I do. '' He said bowing is head down calmly and sipping the last of his tea now that it was cool.

 

'' My time is precious if you excuse me. Do we have some other subjects to discuss perhaps or am I free to go? '' He dared to ask, it was true actually, he normally had a client tonight but had to push it to the next day because of this unexpected meeting.

 

'' I think we talked about everything, just stay in touch if you have any information about Jace Wayland. You know how to contact me. '' They both stood up and Aldertree extended his hand. Magnus took it, it was a rough shake and Victor came closer to him. '' Or you could just say it to Alec and ask him to report it to me. '' This man was really something, he got exactly what he wanted. Since the beginning, he just wanted to have control on what Magnus will do and have him follow his commands. And the warlock was fool enough and blind by his feelings to get tricked. '' Have an excellent evening, you can stay here a bit if you want .... like I could care. '' He winked at Magnus before he broke away from him, showing him the way out.

 

*********

 

Isabelle didn't hear anything in the room next to Aldertree's office. Even her ears dropping rune couldn't help her. What was she going to say to Alec? Obviously, her plan failed and she couldn't walk to the corridor and ask the guard in front of the office, or could she?

 

At that moment she got out of the room, the door next to her opened, letting Magnus out. The guard remained still. So he was free, that was good news. She took a sigh of relief as she came to meet the warlock.

 

'' Isabelle? What are you doing here? '' Magnus asked, surprised to see Alexander's sister here.

 

'' Well, obviously I tried to listen on your conversation but it didn't work. '' She was honest with him and Magnus couldn't be happier. He really appreciated Isabelle. She was nice, beautiful, funny and like Alec, she would do anything for her family.

 

'' Why? Let me guess …. Alec is stressing about me? That’s why I didn't let him to know about my presence here. ''

 

'' That was what I told him, but you know him right? Well, now he is going cray-cray, walking around the room like a ghost and won't focus on his task. I think he slowly starting to get on everyone's nerves actually. '' She explained and Magnus could see that it was making her worried and sad. She felt useless next to her brother and wished she could make him feel better, but she couldn't. Magnus was her only hope for Alec to at least smile a bit today.

 

'' I guess I should go check on him, right? '' He laughed imagining Alec annoying everyone. She nodded before putting a hand on his arm expressing her gratitude.

 

He left her there and went to the room where Alec was. As soon as he entered it, the shadowhunter saw him and came his way nearly running. He genuinely smiled at the man.

'' Magnus …. I fought …. you were …. '' Alec couldn't talk. He had so many words going through his head that wanted to come out right now.

 

'' Shhh it was nothing Alexander, just a casual meeting between the head of a clan, nothing more I promise. '' Magnus assured him. He wanted to put his hand on his arm, and calm himdown but he didn't dare. '' I'm sorry I should have informed you but it was so sudden and you were busy. I didn't want to worry you. '' He apologized to him, something he rarely did, but this man had a gift that was making him softer.

 

'' It's okay …... I was just concern …. And wasn't sure after last time ….. we saw each other …. that you will want to talk to me …. again. '' He shamefully managed to say, not looking at the man in front of him.

 

'' Why …. would you think that ….? Wait can we talk somewhere else.... maybe more private perhaps? '' This shadowhunter seriously, always doubting of himself. Alec is going to have to work on accepting himself more and Magnus decided to help him do that.

 

*********

 

They were now in Alec's room. Magnus looked around, interested to know Alec more through his personal space but didn't see much. Only books that were lying everywhere, a painting of someone holding a bow was above his bed. Dirty laundry laying on the ground in the corner. This place was silver and metallic blue with a touch of black, very masculine Magnus thought. It was really Alec actually. Focussing back on Alec who was now sitting on the edge of his bed looking at him. He spoke first.

 

'' So …. this is your room? Interesting, very you I should have known. Curiously, that was what I expected. '' Alec smiled shyly quite embarrassed to have this powerful and very fashionable man here.

 

'' Ah … yeah, it's not that much, but I like it. It's simple and practical, I also have a bathroom attached to it so there is ... '' He succeeded to say before stopping himself. His cheeks were red and his gaze couldn't meet Magnus's yet. But he seemed calmer, more himself, the usual Alec. Magnus useed it to his advantage and started to subtly flirt.

 

'' Yeah, it's very nice. Alexander, may I ask you a question? '' Finally, Alec looked at him, well done Magnus. He nodded and Magnus continued. '' Did I distract you from your duty today? '' Alec's eyes wide opened and he suddenly became redder that he already was.

 

'' mmm …. I … '' He babbled unable to give a full sentence and Magnus took it as a yes. He chuckled, clearly amused by the situation. Why does he like making him uncomfortable but in a good way. This tall Shadowhunter, a warrior who was not used to this kind of talk and Magnus loved it.

 

'' I see. '' Magnus got closer until his legs could touch the man's knees. That was the only contact he allowed himself. He was just waiting for Alec to give him the permission for him to touch him. Alec did more than that, he took Magnus's hand in his like that time on the balcony and finally locked his gaze into his. It never ceased to amaze him how he was capable of regain himself in less than a second.

 

'' Magnus …. of course, you were distracting me …. I was so worried that … something would have to happen to you … when I saw you with those guards …. my heart ached so much …. I don't know what I would have …. done …. if something would happened to you. '' Magnus's facial traits were softened the second he expressed his feelings. Magnus cared so much about him and it seemed to reciprocate. He wasn't realizing the change he had to have this wonderful, beautiful and caring man by his side. It was all he needed as a signal for him to be able to touch and feel him.

 

'' Alexander … '' He bent, connecting their head together. Both of their eyes close and they inhaled the same air, memorizing this moment before Magnus gently put his lips on Alec's. He took his lower lip into his, nibbling it slowly. Alec quickly responded to the kiss, his mouth fitting Magnus's one and moving in synchronization. Magnus pulled out and looked at Alec one more time.

 

'' We are getting distracted Alexander. ''

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to leave kudos if you do and leave comments. It's always nice to know what people thought of my stories.


End file.
